


Gal-oween Night

by allmilhouse



Series: Awful(ly) Short Autumn Stories [3]
Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Haunted Houses, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Prompt- exploring a haunted house. Mary keeps getting scared, and Frankie tries to keep up





	Gal-oween Night

“Whose idea was this anyway?” Mary Shaw shrieked as they made their way down another cobweb-filled hallway.

“Frankie’s!” Trudy Clarke accused as she caught up to Mary. They held hands and caught their breath as they waited for the guilty party.

Frankie Drake strolled up to them casually, as if she hadn’t been affected by the horrors of the previous room. “You know, we’ve all been in actual danger before,” she said defensively, crossing her arms. “Like, genuine villains and murderers chasing us up and down the mean streets of Toronto.”

“Yeah, and it’s your fault then too!” Trudy argued. “Besides, we all know you can handle yourself against crooks. But against spooks?”

Mary nodded. “She’s got a point there. I mean, I know you can do anything,” she corrected herself, “even tackle the supernatural.” Frankie knew Mary idolised her, and it was funny sometimes watching the young morality officer talk herself in circles trying to make sense.

Frankie scoffed. “I can’t believe after all we’ve been through, you two would doubt me.”

“I would never!” Mary exclaimed. “I mean, we would never, right Trudy?” She stood up straighter, and turned confidently to the door. “We can handle anything. This haunted house doesn’t stand a chance.” She turned the knob and walked determinedly into the room.

Trudy gave Frankie a look. “That poor girl’s gonna get in a lot of trouble over you.”

Frankie smiled, shaking her head softly. “I’ll always have her back. Like I had yours before-“ she was interrupted by Mary’s ear-shattering scream from the next room.

“Mary!” Frankie called, running after her.

“Yep, exactly like before,” Trudy said, laughing to herself as she ran after her friends.


End file.
